Session 39 Maugh interuptus
298) Lian: anyway before you head off Danzi recieves an Instant pestering..I mean Infaliable messenger from her patron (274) Maugh: Nah, those are the drop bears and bunyips (302) Niet: The ones that cause car accidents? (302) Niet: When they jump out at you while you drive? (274) Maugh: Well, their main mode of attack is to drop down from branches above on top of prey. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: They hate Rincewind. (274) Maugh: On the plus side, Australians have a better appreciation of the sky than most nationalities. (302) Niet: Heh. (298) Lian: anyway instant pestering Danzi (288) Danizelle: Which patron? (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Eddie. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: I guess. (298) Lian: Yeha the Dragon (288) Danizelle: The fuck does he want? (298) Lian: To come to the Palace to talk (288) Danizelle: *twitch, twitch* (288) Danizelle: I assume he wants it Now? (298) Lian: Yes (288) Danizelle: Danzi informs the others that a side-trip needs to be made (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "But I don't want to." (288) Danizelle: "I have to. You don't." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fine." (302) Niet: "Have fun." (298) Lian: More pestering, "Bring your friends" (288) Danizelle: "AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm still not coming!" (288) Danizelle: "Yozi says go!" (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "He has no jurisdiction over me!" (288) Danizelle: "Why do I have to go alone? ** (288) Danizelle pouts ** (302) Niet: "I'll go." Niet nods. (302) Niet: "Last time when I was still little he wanted to play all sorts of games." (288) Danizelle: I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what kinds of games (288) Danizelle: "Lightning... Please?" She gives lightning a pouty look (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why?" (302) Niet: "You're supposed to do what she says after that thaumaturgic ritual..." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm going to piss in your eye." (302) Niet: "No, when you summon the stork, isn't is supposed to have some kind of mind-control effect?" (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "...wait, how did you know we..." (288) Danizelle: "Because Niet's coming, and I need someone I'm not going to maim to talk to? (302) Niet: "Oh, so you are doing it. How cute." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hate you!" (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "I am not going with her." (298) Lian: (Lightning Wits+awareness) (306) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,3,3,2,2,2 = (2) (298) Lian: It dons on Lightning the last few times she's pissed of a yozi she's ended up something she really didn't like (306) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning fumes. "God dammit. Fine. I'll come." (288) Danizelle: "Thanks." ** (288) Danizelle pokes Niet with a talon. "Quit pnosing into my private life. ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flushes angrily. (302) Niet: "It's not like there isn't a paper trail." Niet hums happily to herself, no doubt dreaming up more trashy romance novels to write. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "A paper trail?! What?!" (298) Lian: so back through the portal? (288) Danizelle: "She's egging you on for details. let's go (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lighting goes! (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning, too. ** (288) Danizelle goes ** (302) Niet: "Hot springs rendevous~!" Niet mutters to herself as she follows. (298) Lian: On the hellside, you pass one of the bureaucrat first circle demons writing something on a chalkboard in Seatongue surrounded by a large group of toher types of sdemons who quickly quiet down as soon as they see you all (302) Niet: "'alf a talen' on Unicorn Maid" Niet notes in perfect sea-tongue. (302) Niet: (Because everyone knows seatongue is pirate.) (298) Lian: the demon seruptiously writes it down (298) Lian: Presuming you don't want to stop and intereact you head to the Palace right? (288) Danizelle: yes ** (288) Danizelle slithers to the palace ** (302) Niet: Niet does. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stops in front of the guy with the chalkboard and gives him the finger. (298) The Ebon Dragon: at the Palace you see another Niet and an unknown woman (302) Niet: Niet waves at the other catgirl. "You have good taste~!" (298) The Ebon Dragon: "no I have horrible taste" (288) Danizelle: "You rang?" (274) Maugh: The woman regards the new arrivals with calculating eyes. She places one hand on her hip, literally since her clothing isn't so much 'skimpy' as non-existant. "Yes... I think I can work with this." ** (288) Danizelle turns her head to the woman withan appraising look, then dismisses her ** (298) The Ebon Dragon: "She's going with you, Arrf" (302) Niet: Niet fails miserably at being subtle. "You forgot your shirt nya. And cats don't make that sound. You're doing it wrong... Hmnm, it wouldn't be that hard to design charms to fix that..." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks suspiciously at her. "Another duplicitious, slutty bitch? Great." ** (274) Maugh smiles and strokes Niet's cheek. "My, aren't you the cutest little thing! I could eat you alive." ** ** (288) Danizelle notes the expression on Maugh's face when she says that. And grins. ** ** (298) The Ebon Dragon looks over Lightning predatorialy ** (302) Niet: Niet shakes her head as if bemoaning the unintelligence of others. Then she pokes her chest. "Fat deposites are too large. Sparky's far cuter from a cannibalistic perspective." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." Lightning looks up at ED. "Yes?" (302) Niet: "Besides which, d'e ED won't win d'e 'alf talen' I bet for 'im if Sparky doesn't end up as a Unicorn Maid. Unicorns soufle is cuter nya." T'is is said in sea-tongue. (302) Niet: (The built in pirate text editor isn't that good.) (288) Danizelle: "Hey Niet, on another topic, do you like honeybees? ** (274) Maugh impulsively hugs Niet. "Oh, you're just so adorable!" ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Sir, maybe you should turn her into a unicorn." (298) The Ebon Dragon: "You may go" (302) Niet: "I would make a cute unicorn." (302) Niet: Niet mentally notes that Lightning's surprisingly multilingual. She also starts to tear up a little at the ED's lack of action. "Awww. At least the new one has good taste..." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh wait, I fail.)) ** (274) Maugh lets go. "I'm Maugh, by the way. I'm sure it will be a peasure working for you all for the glory of the Reclaimation!" ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "...sir, my woman is making eyes at your new toy. Wanna fuck and make her jealous?" ** (288) Danizelle growls at Lightning" ** (302) Niet: "Going for number 3 or is it 4?" ** (298) The Ebon Dragon drags Lightning off ** (302) Niet: "And Sparky is attracted to me! Niet bounces up and down with joy as Lightning's dragged off. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*dies of laughter*)) (302) Niet: attracted to me!"* (274) Maugh: "My, I hope she has plenty of Maiden Tea." (302) Niet: "Nah, the yozis have some strange habbit of leaving Lightning with kids." (298) The Ebon Dragon: anyway sometime later Lightning comes back covered in cuts and bruises.. and burns (274) Maugh: "Oh, so she's your babysitter?" (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks slightly dizzy and sick. "That... was a mistake." ** (288) Danizelle gives Lightning an irritated look. ** (302) Niet: "Aww, how cute. I didn't know you had those kinds of kinks Sparky." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "What? It's only fair." ** (288) Danizelle taps her talons on something solid... all thirty of them. ** (288) Danizelle: "Fair?" (288) Danizelle: "We will discuss this later." She has a rather cold-blooded expression on her face ** (274) Maugh whispers to niet. "I take it they have a thing?" ** ** (298) The Ebon Dragon slithers back out as Danzi, "You don't have to go home but you can't stay here.. " ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "...see, now why couldn't you have looked like that?" (288) Danizelle: "never planned to, but since you came back my plans to steal the fine porcelain have simply gone out the window. Let's go ladies." ** (288) Danizelle slithers out ** ** (274) Maugh follows Danizelle. ** (298) The Ebon Dragon: "I have this to corrupt sidereals.." (288) Danizelle: "Oh? That's always fun, anything juicy to share about corrupting sidereals?" (302) Niet: "Ask Sparky, she's training under one." (274) Maugh: "Joybringers are easy." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning clomps after Danizelle, writing something on a crupled piece of paper. (298) The Ebon Dragon: "I think you know who I have an abiding love for!" (306) Lightning Without Thunder: and crumpled. (302) Niet: "No one?" Niet asks sincerely as she skips off after Danzi. (288) Danizelle: "Yell him you're having me held hostage in the north somewhere. See if he cares!" She shoutrs back at the Dragon as she leaves. (274) Maugh: "Well, that was uneventful." ** (288) Danizelle growls and slithers towards the exit of Malfeas. ** (302) Niet: Niet follows. ** (274) Maugh too. ** (298) The Ebon Dragon: the Demons look over the group very carefully, one neomah raises her hands in triumph taking all the bets (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "I swear, were you betting on me fucking him?" (298) Lian: *Demons HURY HOME* (274) Maugh: "Actually, I think long odds were on you not." ** (288) Danizelle grabs the neomah by the throat, grows absolutely gigantic over a period of a few seconds, then hurls the hapless demon at the nearest building with spikes. ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what the fuck." (302) Niet: Niet frowns. (288) Danizelle: ((one sec, Landlord's here)) (302) Niet: "But I was going to be ironic~! And make her cute." ** (274) Maugh spreads her arms wide. "Go right ahead if you want, I won't fight you." ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning opts for just bitchslapping her (306) Lightning Without Thunder: . ** (274) Maugh dodges. ** (274) Maugh: ((Torn Lotus Defense please?)) (302) Niet: Niet turns and blasts the Neomah with a blast of pink energy. If she's still alive, it leaves as what looks to be a bipedal unicorn in a maid's uniform. (302) Niet: A bipedal pink unicorn. (298) Lian: (lightning roll attack) (306) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,8,6,6,6,6,3,3,2,1 = (7) (306) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Aaaand?)) (298) Lian: you miss, and start to feel a well up of respect? Love? something.. I mean Lightning can resist it by force of will but it seems so natural.. that she's awesome and why was she even thinking of hitting the poor hot woman? (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stops and sort of slumps. "..woah..." (298) Lian: Demons muchly ran when people got close (274) Maugh: "I'm sorry, Lightning," she says with honest contrition, placing her hand on Lightning's arm. "Please let's be friends. We're all working together now." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: She blinks her third eye hard a couple of times, then glares at her. "Fuck you, I'm friends with whoever I damn well wanna be, and I don't like you, and I'm not falling for your bitch-tricks!" (298) Lian: (lightning the charm isn't Obvious. It seemed naturalish) (306) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah, but she'd feel a sudden affection for someone she barely knows...)) (298) Lian: (Wel lthe stirings of one, like "That was kind of cool" or "wow she's hot" not "I MUST FALL IN LOVE IW THER NOW") (306) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*mutter* Whatever, fine, just spending the WP.)) (298) Lian: (ok anyway) ** (274) Maugh sighs. "That's unfortunate. Hopefully I can convince you otherwise." ** (302) Niet: "Anyway, lets go to Meru to hunt for cute souls!" ** (288) Danizelle returns to her normal stature after watching the neomah die, then ccontinues slithering to the inauspicious gate ** ** (274) Maugh frowns at Niet. "I hope you've packed your lunch." ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Are we seriously going to Meru?" (274) Maugh: "Can this group do anything seriously?" (302) Niet: "We're sincerely going to Meru!" (302) Niet: "And I do have a packed lunch." ** (274) Maugh squees. "Oh, you're such a good little girl! And so eloquent!" ** (302) Niet: Niet holds up a small pink box of some plasticish material. There's a picture of some really cartoony unicornish thing on the front. Lightning might recognize it. (302) Niet: Niet also isn't particularly little-girlish at the moment. Well, not physically. (274) Maugh: ((it doesn't matter, Maugh's imprinted... it's a foible)) ** (288) Danizelle slithers through the gate without a word ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hate you, Niet." ** (274) Maugh whips out a pastel lime green lacy ribbon and ties it around the handle. "There, perfect! Now come along, we have a Creation to reclaim!" ** ** (274) Maugh sashays after Danzi. ** (302) Niet: Niet skips after the group. (274) Maugh: ((um...)) (298) Lian: so taking the trip to the Isle? (288) Danizelle: ((Yes)) (298) Lian: Ship or airship? (302) Niet: Ship's subtler. (302) Niet: And we can cut quickly across by train. (288) Danizelle: right ** (274) Maugh absently starts planning seafood meals. ** (298) Lian: so you are going to go about sgenerally legal methods of entering the realm? (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Are we there yet?" (288) Danizelle: Yup. (288) Danizelle: Danzi's going to activate LSD for her essence to look mortal and donning the wardrobe to look like her human self when we get close enough (274) Maugh: Maugh will use LSD and ESM to appear as a young Wood Aspect in slightly less revealing green clothing. (302) Niet: Niet's going for Eldritch Secrets Mastery to air-blooded. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh right, we're still shaped, aren't we. (302) Niet: Cynisy. (298) Lian: at the docks waiting for you is a small unit of troops dressed in Mmemon's colors (302) Niet: Niet waves. (288) Danizelle: "Friends of yours? (274) Maugh: "Maybe you could introduce me to the third one on the right..." (288) Danizelle: "That one? He's known all over the Blessed isle for finding every diseased wench in the city." (274) Maugh: "But he's cute." (298) Lian: (someone might want to go intereact) (302) Niet: "Hello~!" (302) Niet: Niet approaches the guards. (298) Lian: "are you in charge?" (302) Niet: Niet twirls a finger through her hair, "Ummm... like kinda?" (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "No." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh god, valley girl niet)) ** (274) Maugh sidles up behind Niet. "What's the trouble, officer?" ** ** (288) Danizelle walks up to the guards, looking at them closely to see if any of them show signs of Dragon Blood ** (302) Niet: (Is Niet showing as a dragonblooded?) (298) Lian: "The Mistress wanted to speak with anyone important on these ships" (288) Danizelle: ((Yes)) (302) Niet: ((Err.. Lightning dammit.)) (302) Niet: ((Is Lightning going as a DB?)) (274) Maugh: ((iirc, last week's plan was for her to impersonate a demon)) (302) Niet: "Oh! That's totally me." Niet hops energetically, allowing certain things to bounce far more than's healthy. ** (288) Danizelle looks at the man. "And who is your Mistress?" ** (298) Lian: *he points to his mon* (288) Danizelle: ((Mon?)) (302) Niet: (House symbol?) (298) Lian: (yes) (288) Danizelle: "Mnemon herself?" (298) Lian: "yes" ** (288) Danizelle turns to the apparent Dragon-Bloods, she herself looking like a mortal dynast. "My Ladies, I would respectfully recommend you accept Mnemon's invitation. After all, a chance to meet and speak to one of the house founders may serve you well in the future." ** (274) Maugh: "i'd be honored and delighted!" (302) Niet: "I hope it won't be boring and stuff." ** (274) Maugh taps Niet on the head. "Pay respect to your elders!" ** (302) Niet: "But Mnemy's like totally adorable~!" (274) Maugh: "Yes but it's cute to follow protocol in formal situations." ** (288) Danizelle looks back to Lightning. "Milady Zasha? will you be coming as well? ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning nods firmly and follows. (298) Lian: The group is marched to a nearby palace within a days ride of their boat trip (298) Mmemnon: They are broght to the main chamber sitting on a throne is a young girl in a schoolgirl uniform who looks them over appraisingly, "No no this is all wrong" (302) Niet: Niet moves to hand Mnemon something. (298) Mmemnon: One of the guards moves to intercept (302) Niet: It seems to be a large collection of papers. (298) Mmemnon: she takes the papers (302) Niet: It's a steamy LightningXOramus doujin that generally depicts what happened without really naming anyone in particular. (298) Mmemnon: ? (306) Lightning Without Thunder: ((aaaaugh)) ** (274) Maugh bops Niet on the head. "You shouldn't show people things like that without permission!" ** (298) Mmemnon: "I see.. where are my presents?" (302) Niet: "Like, we've brought you some totally cool books and stuff." Niet subtly looks at the guards. (298) Mmemnon: "Show me now" (274) Maugh: "Awwww, she's such a cute little princess." (302) Niet: "Well, there's something we're working on with a friend in the east that you might find the cutest thing ever~! And if you're still drinking all that milk in hopes of a little growth... welll, I think we can totally do something with that~!" ** (298) Mmemnon narrows her eyes ** (274) Maugh: Maugh's eyes glisten. "So adorable!" Impulsively, she hugs Mnemon. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." ** (288) Danizelle catches Maugh by the back of her skimpy outfit. "Ladies, decorum please." ** (288) Danizelle: "O can only do so much to help your bit for adoption into a house if you're seen as too impulsive." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just stands, watching Mnemon cautiously. (302) Niet: ((Oh dear, Lightning's our most socially acceptable party member this scene....)) (306) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She's pretending to be mute.)) (288) Danizelle: "Please forgive my charges, Outcaste oft need training before they are ready for this." ** (298) Mmemnon holds up the pages where Niet goes through her various transformations, "are you not all on the same page here?" ** (302) Niet: "Like, huh?" Niet continues to shoot sureptitious glances at the guards. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shakes her head. (298) Mmemnon: "I know who she is, I know who she is"*pointing at Lightning and Niet* ** (274) Maugh blinks. "Oh, sorry, Danzi. You're right, of course. I apologize Mistress Mnemon, but you're just too cute for words. My name is Maugh, a Lost Egg looking for patronage. Mistress Danzielle kindly agreed to accompany and support my bid through this difficult time." ** ** (288) Danizelle looks back at the guards. ** (288) Danizelle: "Do we really wish to have this conversation with your retainers in attendance milady? ** (298) Mmemnon gestures for them to leave ** (288) Danizelle: "You three know each other, I'm assuming you have arrangements in place?" she asks as the last guard leaves. (298) Mmemnon: "Yes that's why I want to see presents" ** (288) Danizelle gives Niet an evil look. ** (302) Niet: "We may have a way to let you use the celestial circle." Niet notes once the guards are gone. (288) Danizelle: "You promised, you produce." (302) Niet: "And we can make you a little bigger if you want~!" (302) Niet: "I also have a lot of little trinkets you might enjoy." (274) Maugh: "My, this is confusing." (298) Mmemnon: Bring that up one more time and I get the guards back in here" (302) Niet: Niet nods. "What about a maid? I here Tepets are totally great at housework!" (274) Maugh: "Or a mother..." ** (298) Mmemnon claps her hands and laugh in that haughty kodachi laugh, "YES" ** (302) Niet: "I would have some cute toys for you, but I've been working on underworld unfriendly soulbreakers..." (298) Mmemnon: "Go make her a maid" ** (288) Danizelle groans, rubbing her temples. ** (302) Niet: Niet smiles happily. (298) Mmemnon: "Well get to it" (302) Niet: "Well, is there any info you have that might help? Cute locations for a little job training?" (288) Danizelle: "Hey Mnemon, I have a present. you're going to love it. but I need you to promise to help us and not share any of our gifts or our existence with anyone." (288) Danizelle: "If you promise, close your eyes and say yes and I'll give you your gift (298) Mmemnon: (you know how to roll dice) (298) Mmemnon: (+2) (288) Danizelle: 26d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (11) -4 to Niet's DV (288) Danizelle: 12 successes (298) Mmemnon: (shouldn' tthat be 13?) (288) Danizelle: ((appearance is 5)) (288) Danizelle: ((yes, 13)) (298) Mmemnon: hmmmmmmm ** (298) Mmemnon pauses to consider ** ** (288) Danizelle smiles winningly. "I assure you it will be very cute." ** (298) Mmemnon: "I don't need cute" (288) Danizelle: "What do you need?" (298) Mmemnon: "Weapons, power my enemies crushed before me...no more stupid cuteficication tricks.." (288) Danizelle: "Would you like any remnants of such tricks removed?" (298) Mmemnon: "yes" (302) Niet: Niet frowns. (288) Danizelle: "You agree to help us, adhere to the deal you made with Niet and not interfere with us directly or indirectly, I'll remove that from you. At this very moment if you wish (298) Mmemnon: "Help you what?" (288) Danizelle: "Remove an itinerant deathlord from play, I'm guessing one out of the reach of your bargains you might have behind the scenes." (298) Mmemnon: "In what way?" (288) Danizelle: "In a way that will permanently negate him as a tool of death. Really now, Mnemon, I would not demand you share your every objective and secret with me." (298) Mmemnon: "I want to know what I am agreeing to rather than a vague chance fo things" (288) Danizelle: "You are agreeing to give us a window to go up without interference from the immaculates, lthe legions, or the grid." (298) Mmemnon: "How long a window?" (288) Danizelle: "Long enough to get high enough up the mountain that we won't be detected the rest of the way." (298) Mmemnon: "Fine" (288) Danizelle: "how high up must we get to evade detection?" ** (288) Danizelle moves forward and holds out a hand to Mnemon ** (298) Mmemnon: "If you are pretending to be as us then you should have few ;people caring where you go" ** (288) Danizelle looks at her. "Go on." ** (298) Mmemnon: "Dragonblooded have access to Meru... if you can survive it" ** (288) Danizelle nods. "We simply don't want eyes following us, nor treporting our passage." ** (302) Niet: "It might be worthwhile to fix the Gate of Auspicious Passage while we're there." (298) Mmemnon: "Other eyes might be on you" (302) Niet: "Siddies?" (298) Mmemnon: "Yes" (288) Danizelle: "One in particular i don't want cathing a hint that we're going there." (288) Danizelle: "You know which one." (298) Mmemnon: "I can't control what they watch. I can suggest if you stay subtle and act like us you shouldn't have a problem" (288) Danizelle: "I intend to." ** (288) Danizelle holds out her hand ** (302) Niet: "They're bad at tracking us." (288) Danizelle: "Take my hand. It's necessary to remove the taint of any lingering alterations." ** (298) Mmemnon takes her hand ** (288) Danizelle: "Our deal stands as stated, and this will take an hour or so. We will wait until you awaken." ** (288) Danizelle seals the deal, and deliberately forces Mnemon's anima to flare, then crystallize into a quartz cocoon there the lingering effects of Niet's shaping are torn away. ** (274) Maugh: "Most impressive." ** (288) Danizelle nods to the others as her appearance shifts subtly, her hair turning black, and her skin taking on a bluish tint of a water-blood. ** (288) Danizelle: "Now we simply wait for her shell to crack and fall away." (274) Maugh: "Anyone bring a crossword?" (302) Niet: Niet glares at Danzi. (288) Danizelle: "Niet, sometimes as exalts we are called upon to do great and terrible things, ecven ones we find distasteful." ** (298) Mmemnon cracks out of it now a proper adult, "HAH no more schoolgirl jokes.. no more stupid uniforms from mother" ** (302) Niet: Niet continues to glare at Danzi. (288) Danizelle: "You're welcome." (288) Danizelle: "I do trust you will not be adverse to future business, My Lady? It's so very hard to find someone with an understanding of a proper arrangement." (298) Mmemnon: "Of course as long as its not more traps from her" (288) Danizelle: "I am the proper deal broker. Niet truly believes she was helping you , believe it or not, in her own incomprehensible way." (288) Danizelle: "You may not appreciate that now, but try not to judge her too harshly please." (298) Mmemnon: "Hmph is there anything else?" (288) Danizelle: "No. Not for now. We will be moving along and out of your hair as soon as you can arrange things so the Dragon Bloods on watch don't get curious. If you need to speak with me, I'm sure you can send an infallible messenger. it may take me a while to reply in return, however." (298) Mmemnon: "Just head out there won't be questions" (288) Danizelle: "As you say. I'm sure you have other things that need your attention." (288) Danizelle: "Let's move along ladies. we have a date with one of the most lethal environments in creation." (274) Maugh: "Right... why was I coming along again? (288) Danizelle: "Because you were told to?" (302) Niet: Niet glares at Danzi. ** (288) Danizelle smiles at Maugh sweetly ** (274) Maugh: "Well, the Yozis will provide." (302) Niet: Niet glares at Danzi. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can I leave yet?" ** (288) Danizelle walks outside ** (288) Danizelle: "You coming or not?" ** (274) Maugh follows finally. ** (302) Niet: Niet follows, glaring at Danzi. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, I guess she's ignoring me... bitch." (288) Danizelle: "Niet. Quit glaring at me. I'm not going to argue over this, you think I did wrong, fine. Wait until the results come in before you get pissed off at me." (302) Niet: Niet continues glaring, and doesn't really respond in the building of the person being discussed. (288) Danizelle: "Lightning, I need you to stay grounded for a while. can you do that for me? (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why?" (288) Danizelle: "Dragon bloods can't fly like you do. Air bloods can jump very well, but not fly." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fine." (298) Lian: presumably you walk out of this particular palace (302) Niet: Yes. (302) Niet: Niet starts talking very loudly, angrily, and relatively inarticulately at Danzi once the groups away. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up, Niet." (302) Niet: Niet gives Lightning a death-glare. (302) Niet: "Months of work." Niet glares. "You threw away months of work for nothing." (302) Niet: "Not. Cute. At all." ** (274) Maugh hugs Niet. "It's ok, darling. We'll find you some new, better, cuter, toys." ** (302) Niet: Niet glares. (302) Niet: "That was a plan to own the realm." (288) Danizelle: "And believe it or not, Niet... I just accelerated it." (302) Niet: "By giving away a huge advantage and tossing out the opportunity where Mnemon put herself on the table and invited you to brainwash her." (302) Niet: Niet is too livid to even remember to call her Mnemy at this point. (302) Niet: "Why do you think we had her in that uniform in the first place?" (288) Danizelle: "because you had a plan to manipulate her mother issues?" (302) Niet: "Because she'd let us get away with anything to fix it... And it was cute." (288) Danizelle: "She saw through the shaping you had on her, Niet. It was only a matter of time before she shattered it." (302) Niet: "If you'd let me 'fix' her. She'd be completely loyal to us right now." (302) Niet: "There's no point in letting you negotiate if you won't recognize that other tools can do certain things better at certain times." (288) Danizelle: "Which would only accelerate her death here in the realm." (288) Danizelle: "And remove your pretty, precious tool." ** (288) Danizelle moves in close to niet, speaking very quietly, so only she can hear. ** (288) Danizelle: "I guarantee you Niet, if NMnemon hdoes not dshow signs of recovery, she was already marked for death by her watchers. The Sidereal who pretty much engineered the annihilation of the Deliberative lives and works here in the imperial city, babysitting Mnemon, and the other dynastic leaders. If they think she'd been co-opted, it's only a matter of time till she's discovered because your methods leave tells that make a lunar's animal bits look positively human." (302) Niet: "We already had info that they prefered her that way." (302) Niet: "Oh wait, you don't even bother to talk with other fiends, how would you know what other people are planning?" (288) Danizelle: "Things can change niet. How long can they keep up the pretense?" (288) Danizelle: "You have information. I grew up here. this is my home ground." (288) Danizelle: "I actually know how the wheels turn here." (302) Niet: "You just tried to state something that's objectively opposed to the facts." (288) Danizelle: "You believe fact rules are. it does not. pretense luies and buttfuckery rule just as much, and if you have a problem with my methods, file a complaint with my boss." (288) Danizelle: *fact rules all, not fact rules are* (302) Niet: Niet glares at Danzi. "You just stated something objectively wrong, then told us to trust your opinions." (288) Danizelle: *luies - lies (288) Danizelle: "I did? We shall see." ** (288) Danizelle moves along ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're all insane." (288) Danizelle: "I signed up for this outfit. Of course I'm insane." (274) Maugh: "What most people call insanity is really the natural order of things." ** (288) Danizelle leads the group to the mountain pass after they collect Ceylin slave the wingthing. ** (288) Danizelle: ((this way Ceylin's with us at the next game)) (298) Lian: (anyway feel free to soft rp or go to sleep) (274) Maugh: ((kk)) (306) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Dani should yell at Lightning.)) (288) Danizelle: ((gimmie a few minutes.)) (288) Danizelle: ((I need a cigarette, and I need coffee (306) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (288) Danizelle: ((can i safely assume we get past the watchers long enough for Danzi to finally have a personality meltdown safely?" (288) Danizelle: )) (288) Danizelle: ((and XP?)) (298) Lian: (sure and 4) (288) Danizelle: ((rockin') (274) Maugh: ((cool)) ** (288) Danizelle leads the way up the mountain, past the legions, past the dragon-bloods, trudging along for a couple hours before veering off the trail and stepping up a rocky outcropping and just staring at the city down below, rubbing her arm. ** (274) Maugh: "Something wrong?" Maugh asks, reading Danzi's body language. ** (288) Danizelle simply snarls, her voice actually sounding animal, like a hunting cat growling at a threat. ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "I think she's pissed." (302) Niet: Niet continues to sullenly glare at Danzi. (288) Danizelle: "Pissed?" She turns her head at Lightning and affixes her with a glare that makes one wonder if she's going to shoot necrotic fire from her eyes again. "I am so far beyond pissed I don't even have words." (288) Danizelle: "The temptation to simply go back to the imperial palace and throw down with my husband and gloriously annihilate half the city in the battle in a raging torrent of fire and screams before I die sounds absolutely intoxicating to me right now." ** (274) Maugh takes a few steps away from the group. ** (298) Lian: (it was a local palace not the Imperial one) (302) Niet: "Have fun." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the fuck is your problem?" ** (288) Danizelle looks at Lightning. ** (288) Danizelle: "And here I thought maybe, just maybe, I could have something I didn't have to pay for, to lie and cheat my way into, to defile for a bit of happiness. I guess I was wrong." (288) Danizelle: "Once you have what you need to break the Mask of Winters, when all the pieces are in place, enjoy your victory. I will be moving along." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "It's only fair. You told me you could run around with whoever you like." (302) Niet: "Have fun dying like a dog against your ex-husband." Niet notes cheerfully. (288) Danizelle: "I didn't rub your fucking nose in it and seduce someone while you watched simply to piss you off and hurt you. not only that, I don't have a choice. it's what the Ebon Dragon did to me when he remade me into this. You chose to do it, for no other reason than to see if it would hurt me. Go fuck yourself." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fine. You never loved me anyway, you selfish bitch." (302) Niet: "She is a fiend. Backstabbing others and playing's with emotions is what they're made to do." (274) Maugh: "Oh-KAY! I think it's time for a time out, everyone!" ** (288) Danizelle jerks as if slapped, takes a moment, then hops of the rock, pulling her backpack off, and pulling a flint, tinder and some odd wood and begins starting a small, controlled fire. ** (288) Danizelle: "You want a backstabbing, emotion jerking Fiend? Wish granted." ** (274) Maugh walks up behind Danzi. "Danzi, dear, what are you doing?" ** ** (288) Danizelle rolls her neck, popping it in several places as she begins pulling out the implements she needs to cook herself a meal. ** (288) Danizelle: "Making Dinner." Her voice is absolutely cold. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you, new bitch. You ruined everything." (274) Maugh: "Lightning, I believe the phrase was 'wanna fuck'? Don't get me wrong, I totally understand the attraction, Ebon Dragon is the hottest batchelor in Creation..." (302) Niet: "Well, if you backstab the Plan someone else comes up with in the middle of negotiations, with no warning, what do you expect to be treated as?" Niet glares. (288) Danizelle: "The fact that you cannot cope with new developments and random factors without an intericately detailed road map is not my problem, Niet." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "She was making eyes at you! I had to do something...!" (302) Niet: "When someone actively works to mess up a long running plan it's not good organization. It isn't efficient. It doesn't respect heirarchy. It isn't cute at all!" Niet's actually pretty enraged for once. ** (288) Danizelle looks at niet coldly. "Your inability to communicate what your plans entail make it rather fucking hard for me to take them into account. All you ever say when I ask questions consists of two syllables, no details. You have the communicative capacity of a three year old child with a brain most savants would kill for. And when I want to injject my opinions you stonewall me. Why the hell should I consult you when you don't tell me what the fuck is going on, and you're not going to cooperate anyway?" ** (288) Danizelle: "And YOU!" she glares at lightning. "Don't you fucking DARE try to shift the blame. I'm fucking pissed off at YOU because of the choices YOU made." (274) Maugh: "Oh, you thought I wanted to seduce Danzi?" (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "You wanted to seduce each other!" (302) Niet: Niet blinks. "I don't communicate well?" (274) Maugh: "Actually, I want to seduce everyone..." ** (288) Danizelle pulls a slightly glowing wooden ember out of the fire, and grasps the glowing end to the tune of hissing flesh as she stifles a pained and enraged scream, using the pain to crystallize her focus for a few minutes. ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm going to punt you off this fucking mountain!" (288) Danizelle: "You...two...SHUT UP!" ** (288) Danizelle glares at both of them as her self control wavers, scales rippling across flesh, hair taking on the hint of writhing serpents, skin reflecting light with an eerie iridescence. ** ** (288) Danizelle looks at Niet harshly. ** ** (274) Maugh remains silent and looks at Lightning. ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning glares at Maugh. (288) Danizelle: "Well?" she actually starts laughing cruelly. "You don;t even communicate! All you do is mutter something incomprehensible and spike the word cute to the end. That's not communication, it's damned gibberish. It's like a mortal child trying to articulate how to construct the Crown of Thunders from a diagram Sol Invictus showed him!" (302) Niet: Niet seems rather taken aback. "We work by cutting off our enemy's arms and legs and beating our enemies to death with them. That's been the strategy from day one. Everything else follows from that, right?" (288) Danizelle: "I'm not discussing strategy right now Niet. So if you want to have an actual discourse, you need to figure out how to articulate it, and wait until I have overcome the urge to eviscerate you." ** (288) Danizelle turns her attention to the other two. "I'm sleeping alone. If IEither of you catty bitches so much as touches me, you're going in my fucking stewpot for breakfast, Cecelyne's laws about killing others of our kind be damned." ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't give a shit. You wanted this new bitch more, anyway." ** (288) Danizelle gives Lightning a hopeless look. ** (288) Danizelle: "I wanted you you dense bitch." (274) Maugh: "I wanted you both at once." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "You did not. I saw how you were looking at her." (302) Niet: "Maugy, am I bad at communicating?" (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Just because some shirtless hussy walks up..." ** (274) Maugh gives Lightning a look that would melt a man's clothes off at twenty paces before answering Niet. "Niet-chan, it's something we can work on." ** (302) Niet: Niet blinks. She seems almost shell-shocked. (274) Maugh: Kneeling, Maugh gives Niet a hug. (274) Maugh: ((or not kneeling, depending on relative height...)) (302) Niet: "I'm... not cute?" Niet sinks to the ground staring into the distance as she tries to wrap her head around this. She doesn't even really seem to notice what Maugh's doing. ** (288) Danizelle doesn't even continue responding, her human features melting away into the nightmarish, beautiful serpentine thing, coiling around her cook fire demarcating it as hers and begins trhrowing things into the small pot, only half paying attention to whether otr not it's edible. ** (302) Niet: ((Niet's of averagish height.)) (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "...wait, you're actually angry." (274) Maugh: "You are cute, very very cute. Possibly the cutest person in the world. All you have to do is let the world know it too!" ** (288) Danizelle tenses up, all six hands twisting like she's going to use her talons to shred something then begins ripping deep clawmarks in the rock around her while using a free hand to continue making the stew. ** (302) Niet: Niet doesn't seem to respond at all. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks shocked, then upset, burying her face in her hands. "...shit, shit, shit, I'm fucking retarded... shit...!" (302) Niet: ((I needz sleepz.)) ** (274) Maugh rocks Niet and humms a lullaby. ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "...Dani..." ** (288) Danizelle hisses at her stewpot and lies down, waiting for the concoction to boil. ** (302) Niet: Niet doesn't even seem to notice. (288) Danizelle: "No." (302) Niet: ((Night.)) (288) Danizelle: ((Night Shadell)) (274) Maugh: ((nite)) (306) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Nite.)) (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Dani!" ** (288) Danizelle uncoils and looks at Lightning with clenched jaws. "What." ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm sorry. I... I love you." (288) Danizelle: "you went and fucked the Dragon, who I hate with a burning passion, just to get under my skin. Go fondle the burn scars." ** (274) Maugh gets out a blanket and tucks Niet in. ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." Lightning looks like she's been punched. (288) Danizelle: ((Be right back)) (288) Danizelle: ((back)) ** (288) Danizelle coils back up, not even looking satisfied, in fact lightning's reasction makes her scowl more, only seeming more directed at herself. ** (274) Maugh: "I think an apology is in order, guys?" (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning slowly walks over to Dani and puts a hand on her shoulder. ** (288) Danizelle tenses up and lets out a low hiss, echoed by the dozens of serpents crowning her head. ** (274) Maugh: "And maybe a timeout?" (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "...please forgive me?" (288) Danizelle: "Leave me alone. Just leave me alone." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning slumps and goes to the edge of the cliff, sitting down and letting her legs dangle. ** (288) Danizelle just starts shaking when lightning touches her, pulling in, and coiling up tightly in on herself, pot on the fire forgotten ** ** (274) Maugh sashays over and sits next to Lightning. ** (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what do you want?" (274) Maugh: "Other than to sleep with you and Danzi? Not much. I'd like to see the two of you back together, the Yozis back in charge of Creation, peace and true love everywhere..." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why the fuck do you want to sleep with us?" (274) Maugh: "Why not? You're both beautiful. Niet's a long term project and there's no-one else about." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Because neither of us want you." (274) Maugh: "Yet," she smiles, "I'm an optamist." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: She just snorts. "...whatever." (302) Shadell (exit): 05:17 (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Look, I'm going to sleep." (274) Maugh: "Fine. Plenty of time to talk later." (306) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yeah." She curls up on the edge. (306) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Night!)) (288) Danizelle: ((night!)) (274) Maugh: ((day! sorry, night...)) (288) Danizelle: ((Ass. you and your backwards time)) (306) Lightning Without Thunder: ((pfft) (306) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (306) Plaid (exit): 05:21 ** (288) Danizelle is back to her stew pot, cooking something that smells about as appetizing as Yozi Venom. ** (274) Maugh: "I take it you don't cook?" (288) Danizelle: "Tastes better than it smells." (288) Danizelle: "Cooking trail rations is a lose/lose situation no matter how you do it, you you have to pick what you'd rather ghave. the scent or the taste." (274) Maugh: She gives Danzi a motherly smile. "Mind if I try?" ** (288) Danizelle looks over at the passed out defiler and scourge, noting Ceylin slept through all of the irrelevant screaming, then uncoils, lopening a spot for moaught to sit across the fire. ** (288) Danizelle: "Plug your nose. This isn't standard Dynast fare." ** (274) Maugh takes up the pan with ease, reaching for some spices. ** ** (288) Danizelle tosses the backpack over. ** (288) Danizelle: "You another fiend? (274) Maugh: "Malefactor," she says, smiling as she confidently selects a pinch of this and that. (288) Danizelle: "Usually I can cook when I'm in a better mood. My concentration's a bit rattled. (288) Danizelle: "Although to be blunt I'm better at other crafts." (274) Maugh: "That's understandable," Maugh says, "I don't think Lightning quite understands our position." (288) Danizelle: "You mean the position of having a good chunk of our personalities rewritten to accept the unacceptable, even seek it out? (274) Maugh: "Unacceptible? I don't really see it that way. Really, what's so wrong about a little more sex in the world? The problem comes when people get possessive." (288) Danizelle: "Oh I'm more referring to some of the people I've gotten the bug over. The number of times I've had to tell someone to take their first bath in years..." ** (274) Maugh chuckles. "I don't mind getting a little dirty but I know what you mean. Of course, I grew up in a brothel." ** (288) Danizelle: "I grew up..." She looks over and points to a spot that looks to be about three miles away from Mnemon's palace (274) Maugh: "Little rich girl, huh? Not that it matters in this world." (288) Danizelle: "Not anymore. Instead of exalting as a Dragon-Blood, I got married off to a higher-order member of the thousand scales. Then I became this." (274) Maugh: "You were freed." (288) Danizelle: "So I thought. Freedom comes with different chains. they're just looser and longer." (288) Danizelle: "And they come with perks." (274) Maugh: "The Ebon Dragon rescued me from a very dark place. I'm thankful for what he did, though I'm smart enough not to trust him completely. When the Yozis are healed, things will be better for everyone." (288) Danizelle: "The ebon dragon won't be healed. that's the first thing you need to remember. he's the dark, always has been, always will be. when the last living thing falls, he'll drill a hole in his own head, and skiullfuck himself into oblivion, giggling sadistically and hating himself the whole time. it's what he is." (274) Maugh: "Of course, that's what he was made to do. That's his role. The Yozis are greater than anything, gods, men, fey, elementals... they are the inevitable cogs in a grand design. We are their avatars, their small slices of freedom from the prison of their existence. By living as we do, we do the things that they cannot. How you choose to use your power is how the Ebon Dragon woishes his power used." ** (288) Danizelle nods. ** (288) Danizelle: "And I know that hating his guts only makes him giggle and rage all at once. ** (288) Danizelle sighs. ** (288) Danizelle: "All this shit." She looks outward. "All of this will die if the Yozis return as they are now. Not that I'm suggesting culling souls or anything, but this... I'd like to preserve SOMETHING. Even if it's only so I have something to compete with." (274) Maugh: "Which is why freedom isn't enough, the Yozis need to be healed for the Reclaimation to truely succeed. Here, try this," she says, pulling a spoon out of the pot, something (274) Maugh: "Honestly, it only makes sense. The Yozis are trapped by their own maiming, to be free the injury done to them needs to be healed." ** (288) Danizelle sniffs. "Smells about the same" She takes the spoon and has a bite. "Not bad. Care to show me what you did there?" ** (288) Danizelle: "it's a bit more than that. I'm not sure the maimings weren't just done from sheer spite. It's the oaths that hold the power. The Yozis are like raksha. get 'em to make a promise a certain way..." (274) Maugh: "It's all in the spices..." Maugh shows Danzi. (288) Danizelle: "I know more about their imprisonment than most of the others. but even I don't have all the details (274) Maugh: "I doubt anyone knows the full truth anymore except for the idiot incarnae." ** (288) Danizelle nods ** (288) Danizelle: "Oh, keep an eye out. if you meet a woman with brown hair and owl feathers strewn through her hair, tryi not to be noticed, and warn me." (288) Danizelle: "Above all, try not to be noticed." (274) Maugh: "Friend of yours?" (288) Danizelle: "Lilith." (288) Danizelle: "And if I were her... I'd have a grudge." (274) Maugh: "Woooooow... you don't do enemies by half measures." (288) Danizelle: "Oh you have no idea. And I haven't met her yet. She's my Lunar Mate. Let's just say my memories from the past are from the perspective of a man who makes ME sick." (288) Danizelle: "And she had to suffer his attentions." (274) Maugh: "Hmmmm..." Maugh gets a far away look as she stares into the pot. (288) Danizelle: "So I have no idea how that meeting will go... if it happens. All I know is she's not stupid enough to tackle all of us at once, and she's more than any of us can handle." (288) Danizelle: "So what's your story?" (274) Maugh: "I grew up in a Guild brothel." (288) Danizelle: "Slave?" (274) Maugh: "Yes. My mother was a whore, I have no idea who my father was, so her pimp raised me and a bunch of other brats. Turns out I was a 'fortunate byproduct' since he sold me the first time when I was six to a fat merchant with a thing for little boys." (288) Danizelle: "Oh how lovely. I can see where the alternative you're living holds vast appeal. Part of my problem is I was raised a Dynast, so yes, as you said. Spoiled rich girl. I also have memories tracking back all the way into the primordial war. I've seen both sides of the coin, through both lives." (288) Danizelle: "i don't think Niet, or Lightning quite understand that." (274) Maugh: "Oh, Malfeas is no Yu Shan, I'm sure. It's no Blessed Isle either. I... Ebon Dragon rescued me. Gave me a chance I grabbed with both hands." (274) Maugh: "i know he's just using me but that doesn't matter." (288) Danizelle: "As I said, I can see the appeal to the alternative." (274) Maugh: "The torture was the worst thing. When I refused to work once, he had the other kids pelt me with stones for a quarter bit." (274) Maugh: She shakes her head. "Sorry, I get lost remembering sometimes." ** (288) Danizelle nods. "Is he still alive?" * ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights